startrekmicroshipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Micro Machines
The Star Trek '''line of '''Micro Machines was released by Galoob from 1993 to 1997. They are small plastic ships, usually less than 3 inches (or 8 cm). They weren't in scale with each other, but provided a fun way to collect your favorite Star Trek ships from the 4 television series and 8 movies at the time. For more information on Galoob and the Star Trek Micro Machines line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. 3-Pack Sets Many of the Micro Machines from the early sets up through Star Trek: Generations were available in a variety of packaging editions with different combinations of ships, however for the purposes of providing a complete checklist, below are the sets of the final assortment - the fourth edition. Set I - The Original Star Trek * Botany Bay * Klingon Battlecruiser * Romulan Bird-of-Prey Set II - The Original Star Trek * Galileo II * Space Station K-7 * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 Set III - Star Trek The Movies * Federation Space Dock * Klingon Bird-of-Prey * U.S.S. Reliant Set IV - Star Trek The Movies * Vulcan Shuttle Surak * U.S.S. Grissom * U.S.S. Excelsior Set V - Star Trek: The Next Generation * Klingon Vor'Cha Attack Cruiser * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D * Romulan Scout Ship Set VI - Star Trek: The Next Generation * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-C * Borg Ship * Ferengi Marauder Set VII - Star Trek: The Next Generation * [[Shuttlecraft (Micro Machines)|Shuttlecraft Berman]] * Romulan Warbird * U.S.S. Stargazer Set VIII - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Space Station Deep Space Nine * Cardassian Galor Warship * Runabout Set IX - Star Trek: Generations * Klingon Bird-of-Prey * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D (saucer separation) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B Set X - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Bajoran Fighter * Klaestron Ship * Miradorn Ship Set XI - Star Trek The Movies * Space Dock Shuttle * H.M.S. Bounty Klingon Bird-of-Prey (articulated wings) * U.S.S. Farragut Set XII - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * U.S.S. Defiant * Jem'Hadar Ship * U.S.S. Saratoga Set XIII - Star Trek: Voyager * U.S.S. Voyager (articulated nacelles) * Kazon Fighter * Maquis Ship Set XIV - Star Trek: Voyager * Kazon Raider * Numiri Ship * Kazon Mother Ship Set XV - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Karemma Vessel * Sisko's Bajoran Sailing Vessel * Cardassian Obsidian Set XVI - Star Trek: Voyager * Kazon Torpedo * The Array * Voyager Shuttlecraft Variants A small variety of noteworthy variants exist among Star Trek Micro Machines. * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (squished registry variant) * U.S.S. Excelsior (NX-2000 variant) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D (saucer separation) (removable nacelle variant) * Borg Ship (variant 1) * Borg Ship (variant 2) * Ferengi Marauder (brown variant) * [[Shuttlecraft (Micro Machines)|Shuttlecraft Berman (gray variant)]] In addition, many ships released in Collections I through VIII have been known to have noticeable paint color differences. Usually the earlier releases feature a lighter base color than the later releases. Collector's Set Exclusives Galoob eventually packaged together a variety of ships into one larger "Collector's Set", with the incentive of at least one brand-new exclusive Micro Machine that cannot be purchased anywhere else. Collector's Edition Box Set I * *Exclusive* U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A Collector's Edition Box Set II * *Exclusive* U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D from "All Good Things" * *Exclusive* U.S.S. Pasteur from "All Good Things" * *Exclusive* Klingon Battlecruiser from "All Good Things" Collector's Edition Box Set III * *Exclusive* U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E Other Sets Galoob released two lines of specially-painted ships in new Collector's Sets - bronze and pewter. Limited Edition Collector's Set (Starfleet) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (bronze) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A (bronze) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B (bronze) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-C (bronze) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D (bronze) * [[Shuttlecraft (Micro Machines)|Shuttlecraft Berman (bronze)]] * Runabout (bronze) Limited Edition Collector's Set (Aliens) * Klingon Battlecruiser (bronze) * Romulan Bird-of-Prey (bronze) * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (bronze) * Romulan Warbird (bronze) * Klingon Vor'Cha Attack Cruiser (bronze) * Romulan Scout Ship (bronze) * Borg Ship (bronze) Television Series I Collector's Edition * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (pewter) * Botany Bay (pewter) * Romulan Bird-of-Prey (pewter) * Cardassian Galor Warship (pewter) * Borg Ship (pewter) * Klingon Vor'Cha Attack Cruiser (pewter) * U.S.S. Stargazer (pewter) * Runabout (pewter) Television Series II Collector's Edition * Klingon Battlecruiser (pewter) * Galileo II (pewter) * Space Station K-7 (pewter) * Romulan Scout Ship (pewter) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-C (pewter) * Romulan Warbird (pewter) * Ferengi Marauder (pewter) * Space Station Deep Space Nine (pewter) The Movies Collector's Edition * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A (pewter) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B (pewter) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D (pewter) * Vulcan Shuttle Surak (pewter) * U.S.S. Reliant (pewter) * U.S.S. Grissom (pewter) * Federation Space Dock (pewter) * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (pewter) Category:Lists Category:Starship Miniatures